


Tired?

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, FuckIMissBaekminsomuch, M/M, Slightlyangst, minbaek, nu'est - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: I'm tired too,Minhyun-ah





	Tired?

Another flirty act, another warm smile, another kissy face made by his lover.

Dongho turned off the television as he pushed back tears with bitterness, anger, and pride. It's tiring him already, emotionally...

-

Another phone call, another fight. It's getting beyond control this one time, how the unhealthy amount of jealously brought them apart to this point. Baekho couldn't accept the way Minhyun think; how he should be the one that's making effort to be close to his "now" member by acting silly and touchy, to make everyone become more comfortable he said, because he is after all, their sunbae. 

-

A new couple name was becoming a hot item between fans, and then another new couple name, and later, yet another new one.

Each single one always includes his boyfriend as one of the person in it. Baekho did understand, but at the end, it was too much.  
He's annoyed to the point of he can't even be annoyed anymore

He imagined their impending breakup; with the lack of communication and meeting, the missing touches and kisses, the trust that seemed to fade away; imagined the painful detail, that his only love finally betrayed him and fell in love with another one.

-

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. and for the umpteenth time, Baekho had lost count.  
All his phone calls turned to missed calls. Minhyun would sent him a few messages... later. Messages he's not interested to reply anymore.

-

It was in one of the rare night when phone call finally came from the other side. What should be an exchange of missing you's, once again turned to another fight. Lack of sleep, fatigued, and annoyance could be heard clearly from Minhyun's voice. It's not a good excuse though, because Baekho too... he was tired, mentally... for being someone that should always understand, for being someone that could only wait.

He is being ridiculous, Minhyun said.  
"I'm tired of this fight," uttered Minhyun.  
"What do you want?" Baekho asked.  
"What do YOU want?!" Minhyun countered.  
Baekho felt it's coming, he knew he have to collect the pieces of his broken self after this, but it's for the better.

He understands.

His heart was clenching, but he knew someone must say it, it would happen eventually.

So he said it, "lets break up."

Minhyun closed the phone and Baekho cried, Minhyun didn't even try.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

5 minutes...  
1 hour...  
2 hours...  
Baekho didn't change his position.  
His heart was broken, Minhyun stabbed his chest.

 

3 hours...  
6 hours...  
His position remained the same, but his tears were all dried.  
His head was pounding, Minhyun left him.

 

Its 4 a.m  
The door of his bedroom was opened.  
His sight was blur. Maybe he imagined things.

Minhyun came in.

He was so thin, Baekho's mind tortured.

His eye bag's so dark, the eyes were red and puffy, Baekho's heart bled.

Their eyes met, Baekho's soul understood.

 

"I'm sorry, I Love You," they both said.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to keep the BaekMin tag alive . T.T


End file.
